


The Real Reson Why Danno Does Steve's Paperwork

by la_mariane



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_mariane/pseuds/la_mariane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is a Super-Seal, but he’s not the only one with an unusal and useful power; while Danny’s is less flashy, it has helped out the Five-O team more than once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Reson Why Danno Does Steve's Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a fic. In English *dies from the shock* I'm sure it's not that good (can 300-odd words of crack!fic about paperwork be good?) but if I don't post it now, I'll lose my nerve. So here it is, Hawaii 5-0 crackfic.
> 
> this is my first fic ever in English. Don't expect quality. I worte it for [](http://wrisomifu.livejournal.com/profile)[**wrisomifu**](http://wrisomifu.livejournal.com/) , because I managed to say that I had written 2230 words in ten minutes. That was a typo, and this stupid idea would not leave me alone.  
>  **Thanks** to [](http://fromward.livejournal.com/profile)[**fromward**](http://fromward.livejournal.com/) , [](http://zellieh.livejournal.com/profile)[**zellieh**](http://zellieh.livejournal.com/) , [](http://lovefromgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**lovefromgirl**](http://lovefromgirl.livejournal.com/) and [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/) (my fellow mifus) who all read this ficlet and caught my errors. They were a great help. 

 Steve is a super-SEAL: he can leap tall buildings, swim faster than sharks and intimidate any suspects into spilling their guts. Super-Seal, indeed. But he’s not the only one with an unusal and useful power; while Danny’s is less flashy, it has helped out the Five-O team more than once: Danny can type fast.  
   
How is that a super-power ? Well, Danny can type _really_ fast. More than 2,000 words a minute actually. Steve and Chin are of the opinion that Danny is only limited by the current computer technology.  
   
This particular super-power has, more than once, saved Steve’s ass. Because Steve, whatever he might say, is not good with paperwork, and the Governor wants her paperwork, on time and filled out correctly. The nerve, but that’s bosses for you.  
   
So, at the beginning, Steve tried to do his own paperwork, and the results were not pretty: it was late, he didn’t use the appropriate forms, and the little he did was done wrong. That meant the Governor’s aide would call once a week and yell. Loudly. About the paperwork. And the situation only went from bad to worse when Steve tried to explain that catching the bad guys was more important the proper procedure.  
   
The Governor’s aide even made Steve cry when he refused to approve the grenade launcher requisition form. That was when Danny decided enough was enough: he called all the team out in the break room, brewed extra-dark coffee, spiked it with Valium and came clean. He also volunteered to fill Steve’s forms. While Chin and Kono were a bit surprised, they were also relieved that Steve would not cry in the office anymore.  
   
And really, Danny is the only one who can physically do Steve’s paperwork : do you have any idea of the many drafts he has to do to explain Steve’s antics in a paperwork-friendly way? No? Well, let’s just say it takes him a while, even with his power.

Please, don't hesitate to leave a comment, especially if you spotted something that can be improved, or if you liked it.  



End file.
